1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for tennis rackets and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to racket frames that include vibration-damping portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a ball is hit with a tennis racket, vibrations are transmitted to the player. Some players feel uncomfortable with the vibrations. Players desire mild feel at impact. The vibrations can also cause tennis elbow.
There have been various proposals for damping the vibrations. JP4-236973 discloses a tennis racket that includes an elastic body in a grip thereof. The elastic modulus of the elastic body can contribute to vibration damping. JP2003-10362 discloses a tennis racket that includes a damper in a head thereof. The damper can contribute to vibration damping.
Players request tennis rackets to have desired resilience. When a ball is hit with a racket having excellent resilience, the ball can fly at a high speed. Players also request tennis rackets to have desired operability.
Tennis rackets having excellent resilience and operability are suitable to players who participate in competitions. However, tennis rackets having excellent resilience and operability generally have inferior vibration-damping performance.